


Tomorrow Is Another Day

by Arithese



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Black Adam - Freeform, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Graphic injuries, Self-Sacrifice, Them acting like a family, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: Black Adam attacks Billy





	Tomorrow Is Another Day

If someone had told Billy this morning that his day was going to end like _this_ , he would’ve laughed in their faces. 

It had been a regular day, as regular as they could get in the Vasquez household. Every day was a rollercoaster that Billy was slowly getting used to, but it was never boring. And despite what had already happened just a month ago, he would’ve never believed what was happening right now. 

Only reason he was _forced_ to believe it was because it was real. 

“You are weak, so much power and yet so weak.” The man in front of him spoke, but Billy could only stare at the person he was holding. Rosa’s was struggling in the man’s grip, crying and kicking out her legs for some leverage, but she was too high up to reach the ground, or do anything. 

Not even because he was flying, he was standing on the ground, grass crushed beneath him, but he was towering above Rosa, easily 6’5, and Rosa wasn’t anywhere close to that height. And yet, she still struggled, hands grabbing the hand that was around the back of her throat, tears leaking from her face. 

“Please let her go.” Billy pleaded, but the man in front of him just grinned. Black Adam.. that’s what he had called himself. If Freddy would’ve been here he would’ve scoffed at the predictable villain name. But he wasn’t here, that was the whole problem. He was alone, his siblings unaware of the threat. 

And Rosa… Rosa had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“You should not care for her, champion, she is a mere human.” Rosa whimpered pitifully in the grasp, struggling to open her eyes. Black Adam was holding her by the back of her neck, squeezing softly. _If_ they got out alive, Billy was sure that Rosa would have nasty bruises from that grip. 

They all knew how strong Shazam could be, and Black Adam’s strength matched his. 

“She’s not!” Billy shouted back, suddenly feeling all too powerless in his Shazam form. Black Adam tutted, shaking his head. 

“She does not care for you, she is not worthy of your protection.” Black Adam shot back. Billy narrowed his eyes, feeling tears burn in his eyes. He had been so close to defeating him. He had been _winning_. The blood on Black Adam’s suit, and all over his body was enough evidence of that. 

It’s what Sivana had told him, only magic can hurt magic. 

And he was _winning_ , if it weren’t for the civilians almost getting crushed by a rock. That’s when Black Adam had realised what his weakness was. Civilians were his weakness, the duty to protect them from harm… but Black Adam also knew who he was, could sense the power in Billy. 

It wasn’t long before Black Adam was gone, going straight to their home. Billy wasn’t fast enough to stop him from grabbing Rosa from his home, flying away. Billy had no idea where they were right now, somewhere isolated, far away from anyone, _and too far for his family to find him_. 

“Revert to your mortal form if you want to save her.” Black Adam said, tightened his grip just slightly, but enough for Rosa to cry out in panic. 

“And then you will just kill me right?” Billy shot back, but he could feel panic screaming at him, limbs itching to do _something_. And he realised… he was okay with dying if it meant saving Rosa… but he couldn’t be sure if Black Adam would keep his word. 

“I will.” Black Adam admits, and really, it didn’t come as any surprise. If Billy had learned anything from him, it was that he was arrogant, sure of himself. He knew he had Billy cornered here. And he knew that Billy knew that. There was no other option for him, and the stupid grin on his face made that clear. 

“Don’t do it, not for me.” Rosa cried out, legs kicking beneath her. Black Adam didn’t even do anything, almost annoyed by her struggling. It wasn’t like she _could_ do anything. Billy swallowed thickly, she didn’t even know it was him, she didn’t even know what they were talking about. 

How could she know really? 

They had secret identities, and the best secret identity was that they changed forms. They became adults, and nobody suspected them actually being kids. Maybe immature, or childlike at best, but not literal kids. So Rosa didn’t know that it was him.. and that he would do anything to keep her safe. 

“Shazam.” The command was so soft, so hesitant. But it did the job. He could hear the cracking above him, and the lightning coming down on him.. and before he knew it he was Billy again. Rosa’s eyes widened, in fear, disbelief even, and for a moment she was too shocked to do anything. 

“Put her down, now.” Billy hisses, but he knew that he was far less threatening in this form than the other. 

“You are pathetic.” Black Adam said, and before Billy could stop him, he had thrown Rosa into the air. Her cry of fear would forever haunt him, he knew that. 

“ROSA!” He cried, eyes widening. “Sha-” Before he could finish the word, Black Adam was _there_ , hand wrapping around his jaw, hiding his mouth so he couldn’t speak, and lifting him up. For a moment Billy understood what Rosa must’ve felt like. Hopeless… terrified. Not being able to do anything. 

“What a shame you wasted your last word.” Black Adam mused, and Billy could only stare back at Black Adam, eyes wide with fear. He couldn’t even _think_ about Rosa right now, could only feel the crushing fear. He wanted to kill him… he was going to die, and he had caused Rosa to die too. 

Black Adam grinned, and suddenly, his jaw just gave away, as if it was nothing. 

Billy’s eyes snapped open further, and pain shoots through him. Consuming him, spreading fire through his entire body. A strangled cry is forced past his throat, but Black Adam doesn’t stop there, and Billy can feel the fingers tighten around his jaw, and it just _snapped_ , seemingly crumbling between Black Adam’s fingers. 

Billy screamed… at least he thought he screamed. He couldn’t _hear_ it, he couldn’t comprehend what he was doing. He just felt _pain_. So much pain. He scrambled, kicked, _anything_ to get away from the pain. Black Adam just crushed harder, and yet barely applying pressure, and another strangled cry came out, muffled by the hand. 

His vision blurs, fire raging through his entire body, originating from his jaw. He screams, choking on his own sound. His mind muddles, _pain_ , so much pain. He was gone… gone before he even realised it himself. He couldn’t see where he was, what was happening around him. 

He just felt the pain, the crushing pain and Black Adam just kept squeezing. 

And then he suddenly slipped from the grasp. Billy’s head rushed dangerously, and he felt himself hit the ground. But all he truly felt was pain, like he was on fire. Waves of pain emitting from his jaw, and he knew.. knew it was broken. He could feel panic seize him, take control.

He screamed, choking on his own breath and leaving him a spluttering mess. 

_It hurt, it hurt_. 

He curled into a ball, sobbing loudly and blood pooling in his mouth. 

_It hurt_. 

*

*

*

Mary just heard the loud cry, a cry she wished she’d never hear in her life. Because she knew that belonged to Rosa… mom. 

“Mom!” She cried out, not even waiting for the rest to follow her. She just moved before she could even comprehend it herself. She flew as fast as she could, grabbing Rosa from the air and holding her in her arms, safe. 

“Dios mios.” Rosa sobbed brokenly, eyes wide. And it took her a second to realise what had happened. “Oh my God, Billy. He’s down there.” Rosa started to struggle, not caring about how high they were, not caring that she had almost died. 

“Mom stop!” Mary cried out, Rosa’s eyes settle on her. 

“Mary?” She whispers, and Mary can’t do anything but nod. The secret was out, and lying was the last thing on her priority list right now. 

“I’m getting you out of here.” Mary says, but Rosa shakes her head wildly, panic all too evident on her face. 

“No, get Billy, he needs help!” Almost on cue a broken scream echoes through the air, and Mary is just fast enough to see what Rosa was talking about. And she saw _white_. Billy was in the air, held up by another champion no doubt. This one dressed in black, and holding up Billy by his face. 

Billy was struggling wildly, clawing, kicking, _anything_. Blood pooled through Black Adam’s fingers, _Billy’s blood_ Mary realised all too quickly. And that scream… that scream of pain that would surely haunt her for the rest of her life. It was the worst thing in the world, and it was as if it cut right through Mary’s heart. 

Rosa sobbed in her arms at the sight. “Oh God… Billy.” Her voice was muffled by her own hand, tears torn from her eyes. But before Mary could do anything a grey blur suddenly flew past her. _Eugene_ , she noted silently. Her little brother flew _straight_ towards the man that was holding Billy, shooting lightning from his hands. 

The attack hit the man in the side, forcing him back. 

Billy slipped from his grasp, falling to the ground before anyone could catch him. There wasn’t any time for that, and Eugene flew straight after the man, shooting another bolt of lightning. This time the man was able to dodge the attack, flying upwards and scanning the area for Billy. 

“I see the champion has shared his power with you.” The man frowns. “Pity you won’t have them once I kill him.” Eugene barely had enough time to process the sentence before Black Adam flew away, straight at Billy. 

“No!” Eugene shouted, but before he could reach Billy something slammed into him. _Pedro_. 

“What happened?!” Freddy suddenly flew up to Mary, eyes wide with fear as they roamed across the open fields. 

“Some dude with the same powers as us, he wants to kill Billy.” Mary quickly tries to explain. “You have to take mom to safety, he knows who she is.” 

“Freddy?” Rosa whispers softly, and Freddy’s gaze hardens slightly at the revelation. He nods silently, reaching to take Rosa from Mary’s grasp. “Forget about me, save Billy, please.” 

Freddy looks up at Mary. “Save him.” He says, ignoring his mom and flying away. 

“Freddy!” Rosa screeches. “Freddy forget about me. I’ll be fine.” She was full-on crying right now, and Freddy couldn’t help but stop in his tracks. 

“I can’t lose you too mom.” Freddy says, but Rosa shakes her head. 

“Just get me down and help your brother, please.” Her voice was really soft, and Freddy couldn’t say _no_ to that. 

“Promise me you stay safe.” Freddy asks, flying down to put Rosa down. “ _Don’t_ get out before it’s over.” They weren’t _too_ far away from the battlefield, but he just had to trust that Rosa wouldn’t. She nods hastily, still fear in her eyes. Freddy lingered for a split-second before taking off. 

Freddy was just in time to see the guy punch Eugene in the face, causing his little brother to crash into Darla. Freddy didn’t hesitate, shooting at the man and socking him in the face. The guy spiralled for a few feet before coming to an abrupt stop, shooting a glare towards Freddy, but there was a hint of victory. 

“You are powerful, but you have no idea how to use that power.” Black Adam teased, but there was a hint of uneasiness around him. Freddy could see the tears in his uniform, the blood leaking from several wounds, blood pooling in his nose. Billy had been _so_ close, so close to defeating him. 

_And they could defeat him as well_. 

Pedro came charging in from the side, slamming them both into the ground. Black Adam growled, trying to hit Pedro, but he hit right back, slamming the guy’s head back into the ground. Black Adam twisted under him, kicking him away before flying upwards to create some distance. 

“How do we beat this guy?” Mary yells, flying down to Freddy. 

“You have the wisdom here!” Freddy shoots right back, and Mary frowns. 

“Mary!” Darla shouts behind him, and Freddy whirls around to see Darla crouching down next to Billy, eyes wide with fear. Billy was sprawled on the ground still, Darla too afraid to even touch him, and he was convulsing, shaking on the ground. And clearly in pain, forehead pressed into the ground. 

Freddy rushed over to them. “I don’t know what to do Freddy.” Darla whimpered, hands hovering over Billy’s body. Freddy could feel his heart aching, stomach turning painfully. 

“I-I don’t know.” Freddy stammered, and Billy whimpered pitifully. There was blood coating his mouth, jaw disfigured and swelling up. And Freddy just saw _red_. “Stay here.” Freddy gritted his teeth, taking off before Darla could respond. He flew straight towards the man, who was in the process of fighting with Mary. 

Freddy just slammed into his side, tumbling in the air. 

Freddy struck out, hitting the man’s face harshly. Black Adam’s face snapped back, and before Freddy could react, he slammed his face into his face. Freddy groaned, pain spreading through his head. 

“You fucked up when you hurt my brother, fucker.” Freddy spat, and Black Adam growled, sticking out and hitting Freddy in the face. It was as if the younger boy didn’t _feel_ the pain, twisting around, kicking the man in the stomach. 

“You cannot defeat me, you are mere children.” 

“We have the same powers.” Freddy shot back. 

“You fail to use them because you are tied to your mortal forms.” Black Adam shot back, charging again and twisting Freddy around, kicking him downwards. Freddy spiralled downwards for a moment before he could stop himself, but Black Adam immediately slammed into him again. 

He was grabbed by his throat, lifted off and forced to go _higher_. 

“You cannot even comprehend your powers yet, I’ve had centuries to understand them.” Freddy choked, scrambling at the hands holding his throat. He managed to get his legs between them, and he kicked off, dislodging the hand. He was about to attack him when he suddenly _realised_..

 _I’ve had centuries to understand them_. 

_Centuries_. 

He didn’t even hesitate, charging at Black Adam again, but it wasn’t to attack. He twisted out of the way, grabbing Black Adam’s and spinning around. He wrapped his arms around Black Adam’s form, back against his chest. 

“You’re too arrogant, you asshole.” Freddy growled, twisting so Black Adam was above him, almost as if he was lying down in the air. “SHAZAM!” He screamed, closing his eyes and just trying to keep Black Adam _there_. He felt the familiar lightning rush over him, changing him back to his human form. 

And then he was falling. 

His hands slipped through thin air, ashes flying all around him. And he realised for a split-second that he was _right_ , Black Adam was centuries old, which meant he hadn’t changed back in centuries, and now his age had caught up to him the moment Freddy forced him to change back.

Freddy could feel a tiny smile before his eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

...

Until he was suddenly startled awake by someone grabbing him. He jerked wildly, wide eyes looking at Eugene holding him. 

“Are you okay?” He asks with worried eyes, and Freddy swallows thickly, nodding. 

“Drop me.” 

“What?” Eugene splutters. 

“Drop me.” Freddy croaks again. “You can’t be near me when I change.” He explains, and Eugene seems to understand, nodding before letting Freddy go and flying out of the way. The command echoed through the air, and a lightning bolt changed Freddy back to his Shazam form. 

For a second he didn’t know what to do, before he remembered.

“Billy!” He screamed, shooting off towards the spot where he left Darla and Billy. He arrives seconds later, shuddering to a clumsy stop. “Holy shit.” Freddy breathes out, eyes widening at the sight of Billy, again. It seemed like he looked even worse, now that Freddy could finally take a long look. 

Without the fear of Black Adam attacking, and killing him. 

“Freddy, he’s hurt so badly.” Darla whimpered, and Freddy dropped to his knees, gently grasping Billy’s shoulder and hosting him up. The smaller boy let’s out a choked sob, and for a moment Freddy could _see_ Billy’s disfigured jaw, blood coating his face, and jaw just.. _crushed_ inwards. 

But Billy didn’t allow him, pressing his forehead against Freddy’s collarbone. 

“Billy, Billy!” Freddy knew he was freaking out, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. How could he really when his brother was hurt this badly? Billy sobbed brokenly, almost sounding like a wild animal that was in pain, in a lot of pain. His movements seemed uncontrolled, spasms almost. 

Freddy looks up with fear, seeing his family standing around him with equally shocked faces. Darla and Eugene were huddled together in Mary’s arms, and Freddy was just in time to see Pedro fly towards them with Rosa in his arms. His mom looked so distraught, and so confused at everything. 

But she immediately locked eyes with Freddy, and she glances at Billy. 

“Oh my God.” She whispers, tears jumping in her eyes and she immediately took off running, closing the distance between them. She fell to her knees, grabbing Billy’s shoulders. The younger brother jerked in her hold, choking out a gasp. 

“Billy dude, come on. You need to say the word, I need you to go Shablam.” Freddy begged, looking at Rosa with desperate eyes. 

“We have to get him to the hospital, can you.. can you fly him?” Rosa asks, but Freddy shakes his head. 

“No he can heal if he turns, he just has to say it.” Freddy pleads, shaking Billy slightly. “Billy please say it.” Freddy continues, but all he got was a broken sob. Billy’s hands grasped at Freddy’s costume, tearing at it, and sobbing openly. 

“Freddy stop.” Mary whispers, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Freddy is right though, he can heal if he transforms, if we go to the hospital.. he can’t transform anymore.” Mary explains softly, but it was clear how shaken up she was. Freddy set his jaw, looking down at the shaking body of his brother. 

“What do we do?” Freddy whispers. “I can’t risk turning him… what if it kills him? He has to say it, but he can’t say it.. look at him Mary. He..-” Freddy knew he was rambling, and he snapped his mouth shut, wide eyes looking between Rosa and Mary. Rosa was still openly sobbing, even if she was trying to compose herself. 

Mary crouches down in front of him. “Billy, Billy please look at me.” Mary begged, and another choked sob left Billy’s throat, but he blinked his eyes open. “There you go.” Mary smiles almost hesitantly. Billy’s eyes were tinted red, tears running down his face and blood coating his mouth and teeth. 

His body was shaking, jerking with every ragged breath he took. 

“Billy you have to say the word, can you hear me?” Mary urges, and Billy whimpers. “I know it hurts Billy, but the pain will go away if you say the word.” Billy nods with tears in his eyes, opening his mouth just a tiny bit. Mary could see blood pooling in his mouth, and she almost sobbed at the sight. 

Teeth displaced, gums mangled, and bone visible. 

A gurgling sound comes out of Billy’s throat, but it didn’t even _sound_ like the word. 

“Can’t be too close.” Pedro murmurs, but Mary shook her head. 

“I don’t care, I’m not leaving.” Her eyes stay fixed on Billy. He stares right back at her, eyes wide with fear and _pain_. “C’mon little brother, I know you can do it.” His body shook again, and Mary could feel tears leaking down her cheeks. 

“Sh-” Billy started, but he cried out in pain, the sound only causing him even more pain. He shook, sobbing in Mary’s hold. 

“Billy please, it hurts.. I can see it hurts, but you have to say it.” Freddy was also crying, tears leaking from his eyes. He couldn’t stand seeing his brother in so much pain, and not being able to help. Him being a superhero wasn’t helping his brother at all, and even with all these powers he still couldn’t take away his pain. 

Billy sniffled, pressing his forehead in Mary’s collarbone. She reached for his hand, squeezing it. 

“Say it, little brother.” Mary whispers. Billy whimpers. 

“Sha-.” Mary could feel his body shutter in her hold, pain wracking through his system. “Shazam.” The phrase was barely audible, barely above a whisper, but it was enough. Electricity crackled above them, and Mary had to squeeze her eyes shut when the lightning charged downwards. 

A cloud of smoke enveloped them and before Mary knew it she was holding Billy’s superhero form. 

“Billy?” Mary whispers, but Billy just shook his head silently. 

“Shazam.” He whispers, and another lightning bolt came down on him, luckily not hitting Mary in the process. Billy seemed slightly shocked when he turned back to his teenage self, jaw healed and fixed. Then, he just slumps in Mary’s hold, as if all control had suddenly vanished, _completely exhausted_. 

Mary immediately wraps her arms around his smaller frame.

“Hey Billy?” Mary whispers, but Billy shook his head. “Okay, let’s just go home.” Mary continues, gently picking up Billy bridal style. Mary glances at Rosa. 

“Get him home.” Rosa whispers, and Freddy carefully stands up, walking over to Rosa. They both watch as Mary flies off. Darla, Eugene and Pedro take off soon after. Freddy silently picks up Rosa, before taking off as well. 

*

*

*

Billy was wrapped in a blanket almost immediately when they got home, Rosa taking it upon herself to calm down Victor and explain what had happened. But even Rosa was still shaken up from _everything_ , and she quickly found Eugene rushing over to her with a blanket and a pack of ice. 

For all that had happened, Rosa was surprised how natural it was to see Eugene in his superhero form. 

Even Victor took it surprisingly well, he was still clearly shaken up from both the revelation that his wife had almost been killed by a super villain, or that that same super villain almost killed all of his kids, and severely injured Billy. Not to mention the knowledge that Freddy had just killed a man that was thousands of years old. 

“I think… we need a family meeting.” Victor says softly, and Rosa nodded silently, glancing up at Victor. The bigger man was holding an ice pack to the back of Rosa’s neck, while she held a blanket tightly around her body, as a way to comfort herself. She sniffles, wiping at the tears streaming down her face. 

She reaches for the ice pack, holding it into place as she walked to the living room and looking around. 

“Mary, Freddy, Pedro, Darla?” Victor hesitantly calls out, glancing at all of them as he asks. They all nod at their name being called, and Victor swallows thickly. “Maybe it’s better if you could… switch back?” Mary glances at him, and it was as if she tightened her arms around Billy’s form, a silent denial. 

She wasn’t going to get up when Billy was pressed so closely to her. Still wrapped up in her arms, looking incredibly small since Mary was in her superhero form. He was resting his head on her shoulder, Mary’s arms around his form and Billy sitting on her lap, completely unmoving. 

His eyes were partially open, silently crying and emotionally drained. 

Pedro was the first one to stand up, and Victor frowned slightly as Pedro walked to the door. “Got to change outside.” Pedro explained quickly, and the rest walked after him. Freddy walked to the door with Victor closely behind him. 

“Remember back in December, the first night Billy ran away, and he came back?” He asks, glancing at Victor as they walked into the garden with everyone, minus Rosa, Billy and Mary. Victor frowns slightly for a moment before a look of understanding seemed to dawn on the older man. 

“The power outage, that was you?” He asks, and Freddy shrugs sheepishly. 

“Billy, we didn’t have our powers at that point.” Victor just gapes at Freddy, too shocked by everything that had happened. 

“So how do you turn back?” Victor instead asks, and Freddy gives their dad just the tiniest smile he could muster, creating enough distance between them.

“Shazam.”

*

*

*

“Are you okay?” Mary whispers softly, and Rosa had to swallow for a moment. It was still weird to realise that _this_ was her daughter. A daughter who suddenly looked so different, and was all grown up. Not like that made Rosa love her daughter any less. Rosa nodded silently as she made her way over to the couch. 

“I’m okay sweetie.” Rosa smiles weakly, still shaken up as well. Billy shifts, looking up at her. 

“Mom.” He whispers softly, and Rosa sits next to them on the couch, and Billy basically crawls over towards Rosa. The older woman immediately wraps her arms around Billy’s form and Billy let’s her. It was clear to Rosa how freaked out he was, and how weird Billy was acting right now. 

He glances at her, green eyes staring at the bruises littering on the back of her neck. 

He hesitantly reaches out, hands shaking slightly and Rosa lets him, waiting patiently for him to do what he needed to do. The slight wince of Rosa when he touched her neck was enough to cause tears to cascade down his cheeks again, and he pulled his hand back with a guilty look on his face. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispers, and Rosa was almost completely certain he wasn’t apologising for the touch… he was apologising for Black Adam hurting her. _This boy_ she mentally muses. 

“Billy, none of this is your fault.” Rosa shakes her head firmly, wanting to be sure the boy understood.. but if she had observed _anything_ about the boy, she knew that he probably wouldn’t understand, that he would _still_ find a way to blame himself for what has happened with Black Adam today. 

Like he always blamed himself for everything. 

Rosa didn’t think _any_ of her kids hadn’t noticed that Billy did that. he did it all the time, and Rosa probably _truly_ realised that Billy did this when he got sick for the first time at their home, and Billy just kept apologising, over and over again. For keeping Rosa and Victor up at night, for Rosa taking off a day from work. 

Just anything he could put on himself, and even things he really _couldn’t_. 

Billy didn’t even say anything, looking as if Rosa had just kicked a puppy or something. He was looking so sad, so guilty, and Rosa wrapped her arms around him before pulling him closer to her side. Billy didn’t seem to have the energy to even react to Rosa moving him onto her lap, and he just dropped his head on her shoulder. 

Rosa gently wrapped the blanket that had fallen off her shoulder back around them both, almost tucking him in. Billy didn't seem to mind at all, and just relaxed more in Rosa’s hold. 

“Go change, I got him.” Rosa told Mary, and the older girl nods hesitantly, disappearing as well. Rosa sighs softly, rocking Billy gently in her arms. it almost felt silly to do, but she pushed the thought back. “I got you, mi amor, I got you.” Rosa murmured, but Billy didn’t react, closing his eyes. 

“I got you.”   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There are surprisingly very few stories with BA in this fandom I noticed. Which also means I have little knowledge of the character. Oh well... I hope he was in character and you guys liked it!


End file.
